Naruto goes to Beauxbatons
by Advanced-ZeroX
Summary: Naruto is a half veela from his mother and he decides to go to the same school his mother went to, Sorry im bad at summerys
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me and yay im finlly am back well i got a test story for you all today i have been reading some harry potter and naruto and i LOVE the paring of Naruto and Fleur so i decided that i would do a test run and dont worry i will find ways to continue my other storys.

Now with out further aduo i give you this new story...

It was a nice August day for our hero one, Naruto Uzumaki, but unknown to him he would be getting the shock of his life. Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office as he passed people glared at him, he simply ignored them as he just wanted to get out of this place.

He was happy that his Oji-chan was letting him go on a solo mission, but he wondered why, he wasent the strongest shinobi by all means and he, himself knew this he was happy that his grandfather figure trusted him enough to do this but still he was left to wonder.

As Naruto walked into his oji-chans office he was in the shock of his life to see all of the kage there, A the Raikage, a hulking man man that had a very dark skin tone and huge mussles which was only seen because of the white robe he was wearing, next was the Kazekage (AN:im sorry but i have no idea what hia name his hehe)

He had red hair and green eyes and that was pretty much that stood out about him, next was the Mizukage, A VERY attrctive auburn haird said hair reched all the way past her back, she was wearing a sort of battle kamino she had long legs that seemed to go one forever, she had amazing curves and a more than amazing bust, she also had stunning green eyes (AN:thats what they look like to me.)

The next kage was the Tsushikage, Onoki The fence sitter, He was a very short old man that was the same age has Narutos Hokage, He had a flat nose and was wearing an outfit that naruto thought was very odd (AN: I'm sorry last one i promise, i cant describe what he wears sorry) The last was his kage, the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, He was an old man like the Tsushikag but was taller he had the Hokage's robe and hat on he has a small grey hared gotie to go with his warm face that was wrinkled from old age.

"Naruto-kun im glad you could make it i was just finishing my meeting with our other sister counrtys kages" Hiruzen said with a warm smile he gave to only two people now days, Naruto , and his grandson Konohamaru. "Hokage-jiji why are the other kages here it was my imprssion that we arnt the best friends with the rock village and neutral with everyone else." Naruto aid narrowing his eyesat the other kage but his own, His kage smiled at Naruto, Naruto was by no means was an idiot that everyine believed him to be far from it.

"Yes Naruto-kun you are right but you see the other kage are just here by projection Jutsu, and no i will not teach it to you, yet" Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's pout but his face turned Serious. "Naruto i need to listen to everything i have to say and wait for me to finish" Naruto nodded his head and Hiruzen began agian. "Naruto do you remember the storys i read to you when you were little, the ones about the magic countys?" Naruto nodded his head. "Naruto those countries are as real as you and I." Hiruzen said as he watched Naruto's eyes flash with excitement.

"Jiji why are you telling me this? that that im not excited but why are you telling me this?" Naruto's answer didnt supprise Hiruzen. "Naruto im telling you this because if i do, i will be aloud to tell you of your mother" Hiruzen aid this with a smirk as Naruto looked at his kage in shock. "Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki the bloody Habenero, you look just like her minus the blond hair she had red but you have her face, and she was from the magic countrys, one known as france" Naruto was speachless he nodded slowly he was about to ask about who his father was when Hiruzen cut him off. "Naruto im not at liberty to tell you about your father at the moment" Hiruzen watched saddly at Naruto when he saw his favorite blond slump.

"Now Naruto i must also tell you that your mother was a veela" At this all of the kages excluding Hiruzen eye brows rose the didnt have a clue what a veela was. "B-But jiji veelas have blond-silver hair not red like you said my mother had!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto if we shionbi have the ability to walk on water then we can chhange our hair color and the reason she did so was because she honestly liked the color red just like your feddish for blue and orange" Finaly A said voicing what the other three kage were thinking "Hokage what the hell, is a veela?"

Naruto turned to his Kages book shelf and pulled out a book and turned to a certian picture and showed it to them, the male kage drooled a bit and Mei was a bit jelous her self but quickly hid it as Naruto out the book away and turned to his kage. "Now that we know that we have that out of the way, Naruto because of your veela side that will come out when you reach puberty i have arranged that you go to one of the schools that young wizards and witches go to one of three schools in Europe that is, Hogwort: School of witch craft and wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, or Beauxbatons, which is the school your mother went to as a girl and is an all-girl school but they are giving you a position there because one, your from the Elemental countries and is Kushinas son" Hiruzen finished.

Naruto stood there for a second and finaly spoke. "Jiji i would like to go to Beauxbatons like my mother." Hiruzen smiled and saw a little gleem in Narutos eyes when he mentioned it was an all girl school. 'Naruto my boy Your father and Jiraiya would be proud just like me of they were here'. He looked at Naruto and nodded he bowed at athe other kage and Naruto did so aswell as they bid adou wen the projection jutsu was stoped, Hiruzen looked at naruto and tolled him to pack some sleep were and some regular clothes as tomarow they would go to gwt his Uniform for Beauxbatons.

I hope you all liked this test chaptor and dont worry i have a beta reader now so you all can have a GOOD story with good spelling also if you like this little idea of mine then drop me a review and f it seemed rushed it kind of was but dont worry i will remake the chapter if you all want me to continue, Thank you my readers without you my storys cant blossum. 


	2. Chapter 2: Going to School

Hey ya'll its me im back i want to thank ya'll agian for the wonderful reviews and im happy that you all like it, so without further adou lets get this started

Naruto and Hiruzen were walking down a ally in a town known as Petite Ville. (AN: I dont know if this is a real town i just made it up) Hiruzen walked them up to an old brick wal and he tapped on it in like a morse code and the wall then peeled away, Naruto wasent shocked by the but was suprised. "Naruto we will be getting your uniform, text books, and wand here" Hiruzen Said leading Naruto to a store.

Naruto nodded as they entered a small store and a male clerk bowed to them and said in a french accent "Hello welcome to Bel Uniforme how may i help you?" Hiruzen simplply told the man that he needed a uniform fitted for Naruto, The man nodded. "What school is he attending?" The clerk asked. "Beaxbatons" Hiruzen stated simply, The man rose an eyebrow but didnt question it as he led Naruto and fitted him.

Once the man took Narutos size and all that as needed he disapered into the back for a minute and came out with a azure blue Uniform that in Narutos oppinion looked to much like a dress but when he was given the uniform he went into a changing stall and changed. When he walked out he was wearing the Beaxbatons uniform, which Hiruzen chuckled a but at seeing that it was just the normal girls uniform fitted to look like a males.

"Naruto look at you, you look like a male version in that." Hiruzen chuckled when he saw the annoyed look Naruto gave him, "Jiji i dont know to either take that as a complement or a Joke that i look like a girl" Hiruzen chuckled agian as he put a little azure hat on Narutos head and paid the clerk and left. "Jiji are we getting my wand first or my text books?" Naruto aid looking up at the old man. Hiruzen gave Naruto a glance and said "Wand first, the books we can get later."

Naruto nodded and the two of them walked into Baguettes Crois es, an old woman meet them and she looked at Naruto and smiled "You are Kushina's son arn't you?" She said whith a smirk. "You knew my mother?" Naruto asked his eyed widening. "Why of course i do, i remember your mother getting her wand as if it was yesterday, now lets get you one." The woman went into the back of her little store and came back a moment later holding a box. "Here try this one, Hiruzen special orderd it for you." She said as she handed him the wand.

The want was about eleven inches, slinder but was about a inch thick, It was mostly blue but had some orange around the tip in a wave pattern. The moment Naruto grasped the wand he felt warm and safe, Naruto looked at Hiruzen and the old man smiled "I take it you feel warm, don't you?" Naruto nodded and said "Why is my question." The old woman decided to add her two cents in at this part, "That because ze wand was made using an Elewood tree, a tree used to make chackra paper and its core is a strand of your mothers hair."

Naruto's eyes gathered tears as he looked at his Jiji and the old man smiled. Once they were done Hiruzen gave the old woman the galleons needed and they walked into a book store called: Livres magiques. A male clerk rushed over to them asking what they needed and Hiruzen gave the man a list and the man rushed to the back and got the text books giving them to Naruto, They paid for the books and they walked out. "Jiji, why are we going into a pet store, and why does my books say year two?" Naruto asked as they walked into a pet store. "Naruto all students are aloud to have a pet, and your age is with year two's."

Naruto nodded and looked around, he suddenly stoped as he saw a little white fox with big blue eyes looking at him, he just couldnt hold it as he sqealked and gently picked up the fox kit. Hiruzen chuckled once more as he saw the boy, "Well Naruto it looked like you have made your choice?" Naruto nodded and he smiled at the kit, they went up to the check-out lines and paied for the kit and walked out. "So Naruto, what are you naming him?" Hiruzen asked but was quieted as the kit growled at him, "Well it seems he is a she, hehe." Hiruzen chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Naruto looked at his kit and smiled "Neige." He said simply.

Naruto was at a train station that was well hidden from muggles, he turned to his Jiji and snifled as he gave the man that was like his grandfather and got got on the train, Hiruzen smiled and waved as the trian went from the station.

In one one of the many compartments the train had Naruto sat there by himself, suddenly the door opened and a girl who Naruto blushed at instantly, the girl had waist length blond-silver hair that was in a ponytail, she had a Pale skin tone that went beautifully with her female unform, but on her heart was a stiched in music note, Fleur had a curvy body and a C-cup bust that Naruto drooled a bit but the thing that caught him off the most was her blue eyes, a shade lighter than his own, "Hello my name iz Fleur Delacour is zis seat taken?" Fleur asked as she entered the cabin, Narto shook his head and introduced himself, "Hello im Naruto Uzumaki, and no the seat is open."

Fleur nodded and sat down and said, "Are you ze new male studen?" Naruto nodded and blushed a bit as she talked. "Yes, im the Transfer student from the Elemental countries, but how did you now i was a male? in this thing i could pass off as my mother." Naruto asked. "Its not not hard to see your a boy in your clothing and Our head master toled us that we might be getting a new student possibly a male." Fleur said, though Fleur had to admit he seemed diferent form other males she had meet most of them would look at her like meat, something to toy with but Naruto was focasing at everything she was saying, and he was a looker aswell in his uniform.

So that was how it went for a few hours fleur asking Naruto some things Naruto asking some things back at her, when they finally stoped it was late afternoon, the conducter told them they may exit the train but to leave there things as they would be sent to there houses, as fleur and Naruto walked off the train, Naruto was seppertated into a line with first years as Fleur was seperated into the second years, Naruto was wondering why they were lining up theres was nothong there. But suddenly Naruto saw something in the distant sky, he coudnt believe it he must have been sleeping because infront of him was a huge palace that just suddenly apered out of mid air, Naruto only whispered one thing, "Magic."

Soon all of the students were lead into a very big, very fancy dining room that had two tables infront of the two tables were a few adults and the tallest woman he had ever seen, she had neck length red hair and had a blue dress on. (AN: I'm sorry again but in all honestly it was hard for me to explain what she looked like, even with the movie made) "'Ello my students my name iz Maxime, but you all will call me Madame Maxime and i would like to welcome back all of you to our humble school of Beaxbatons, zis year will be a special one because we have Kushina Uzumaki's son joining us, please help him feel at home" She said as Naruto blushed as all the girls started to whisper about him. "Now my students we will sort you into one of two houses one iz ze Rosebuds named after one of our founders Mariane Rosebud, and the ozer is called Note-de-musique, from our ozer founder Usine Note-de-musique." Madame Maxime said in her heavly accent low voice as two symblos apered one of a un-bloomed rose and a song note. "Each

one of you will stand in ze center of ze symbols your heart will be meassured and you will be sorted into one of ze houses now please steap up." with that the sorting began some were sorted into Rosebud while others were sorted into Note-de-musique, now it was Naruots turn he stepped in-between the floating symbols he was oping to be put into Note-de-musique with fleur. It seemed that his was granted as the music note magicly ecthed itself onto his uniform, the students sitting on the Note-de-Musique side erupted with noise as they had the first male in history in there house, Naruto quickly went to his houses table and sat next to the empty seat Fleur had saved for him, he turned back to Madame Maxime as she spoke, "Ze sorting is over now i would like to intro duce your professors".

Madame Maxime pointed to the three people on her left, all were woman who looked like triplets, all of them wore a silk robes they all had brown hair and green eyes and a fair tan complextion, to tell them apart each on was waering a difrent color robe; pink, yellow, and purple. The professer in pink stood up, "Hello my students i am your charms teacher, you may call me professor Soleil." As she sat down the triplet in yellow stood up, "Hello kids my name is Cr puscule and i will be your Magical animals proffeser" with a smile she sat down the last twin stood up and smiled "Hello young ones my name is Lune and i will be your History of Beaxbatons this year." The last triplet sat down as she finished, Madame Maxime then pointed to her right as there was three men, one had brown hair pink eyes, a pale skin tone and was about 5'11, he wore some simple grey robes. "Hello students my name is Zander Mere and i will be your defence agianst the dark arts teacher." With that the man sat down.

The next man to stand up was tall granted not as tall as Maxime but still he was tall, he was 6'4 and had on a red polo shirt and dress pants, he also had a mop of black hair that was layed striaght down, "Ok first years my name is Carlos Forme, and i am the potions master" Carlose's voice was suprisingly soft for a man his size. Now the last man stood up he was about 5'6 and had on a blue shirt with brown dress pants, "Hello students my name is G teau Tarte, and i will be teaching you cooking and Divination" G teau bowed as he sat down. Madame Maxime then took out her wand and waved it, five star food apered on the table, Fleur helped Naruto pick out food as they ate, once it was all done with Maxime called everyone to bed but she toled Fleur and Naruto stay, "Fleur, dear Naruto will be sharing your room with you because he is a male and a veela such as yourself." Fleur nodded as Naruto blushed, Fleur took Narutos hand and led him into a room by the Note-de-musique common room.

The room was big and had a kitchen and bathroom, in the middle of the room was two beds with matching closets and night stands, Naruto also saw Neige sleeping in her cage and his clothes in the nigh stands. Naruto went over to his night stand and pulled out a blue mussle shirt and orange sleep pants, "ill change in the bathroom just tell me when your done changing in here." Naruto said, Fleur nodded and Naruto went into the bathroom and changed, when he was done he heard Fleur say he could come out, when he did he got a real shock he thought Fleur was beautiful in her uniform but now she was in a deep blue night gown with sleep shorts under it, he walked over to his bed and layed down and fleur did the same, "Bonne nuit, Naruto" Fleur said as she slipped into a sleep, Naruto said goodnight aswell before slipping into a sleep but right before he thought "I think im going to like it here."

Ok guys i hope you liked this chapter if it seemed rushed tell me and i will add things to it and i will fix them other than that i hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast, first-class

First off i would like to thank Jmw, you gave me great things ti sit and think on, and i will try to add more detail in this chapter i hope you enjoy it, also i will explain why Kushina is so important to Beaxbatons in this chapter, i would like to say sorry also someone form my school died yesterday and i knew him so please pray for his family.

Naruto woke up the next morning very early in the room he shared, he noticed Fleur was still asleep which was alright considering as a Shinobi he would wake up early for training. Naruto didn't want to wake Fleur, she looked so beautiful to him as she sleep there her blond-silver hair everywere, her soft breaths sounded southing to him, he didnt relize it but he was growing feelings for her he wondered by it was so fast, he shook his head as he quietly drew his light blue blankets off as he walked into there bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom he started the shower looking out of the door hoping Fleur didnt wake, to his wishes she didnt he took off his pajamas after closing the door and locking it, Naruto neatly folded them and put them into the laundry basket were they disapered. Naruto went into the shower letting the warm water flow onto his hair to the rest of his body. He reached down and picked up the shampoo bottle that was neatly set next to some body wash.

Naruto glazed his fingers with the shampoo and gently scrubbed his head, he rinsed off his hands and picked up the body wash he put some on a rag and dragged said rag on his arms, legs, stomich, and back. After he did these things he put his head under the water that was poring from the nozil head and the sope washed away from his head and body. Naruto turned off the water and opened the shower curtians and reached for a towel, but he them relized he didnt bring one in with him.

Surely this bathroom had extra towels right? I mean id they had sope and such they must have towels! but sadly this was not true, so Naruto stood there he had two options; drip dry or unlock the door hope Fleur will stay asleep long enough for him to get his towel. After some consideration he decided to go with the latter i mean he is a trained shinobi even if he was the dead-last, so with the stealth of a cobra he quietly unlocked the door and sneaked out. He looked at the alarm clock on his bed side and sighed in happyness as it was 6:29.

... 6:29, His eyes widened as he made a mad dash to his bed from the bathroom, now you might be wondering why he would freak out well you see he thought he would be able to sleep in some so he set his clock to 6:30 and so the next five seconds were in slow motion for our hero.

5 Naruto starting to take off

4 He was passed Fleurs bed

3 He was almost to his bed

2 He was at his night stand

1 He was about to open his night stand when his alarm went off

Naruto froze then sighed in relife as he thanks fate "Thank you fate." he thought but then he heard a noise that would forever haunt him, "Naruto what are you... AHHHHHHHH!," Yep that was Fleurs scream as he turned aound he saw her looking at him with an extreme blush on her face,"Damn you fate," Naruto thought as he quickly pulled out his towel and wrapped it around him, but in all the running he noticed he was dry, well his hair was damp, but he was dry.

It was 8:30 as Naruto and Fleur walked into the dining room. After the hole bathroom incedent the two hadn't talked to each other they just walked along to the dining room wearing there uniforms with the Note-de-musique sign on them. When they entered the dining room Naruto saw that the rooms wall color was white and well bland, all it looked like was a rectangular room with no color. Naruo sat next to Fleur on the Note-de-musique table which was on the right side walking in, he noticed other people werent there eating other than a few people but then he relized classes didnt start 'till ten, he looked at Fleur who blushed as she was still thinking about how Naruto looked.

"I cant believe how toned he is, he told me he was a shinobi but i never thought he would be like that," Fleur thought as she noticed Naruto looking at her. "U-um Fleur about what happened this morning-" Naruto was cut iff when Fleur put her finger on his lips and shushed him, "Naruto it was bound to happen one day and im happy it is now over with." Fleur said as she gathered some food onto her plate. Naruto sighed as he did the same to his plate.

It was about thirty minutes later more poeple came in, everytime Naruto would look over his shoulder gitls would whisper and giggle at him, but the thing that confused him the most was the few words he was able to pick up, "is he really HER son?" or "I can't beleive Kushina Uzumaki's son is here!" Naruto looked at fleur who was eating some creps, "Fleur, why is everybody talking about my mom?" Fleur looked at Naruto with wide eyes but then remembered Naruto grew up in the Elementle nations, "Well you zee Naruto your mother was one of the top students to ever come here and she started a tradition-" Fleur would have continued if it wasent for Madame Maxime tapping on a glass, She was wearing what she had on the day before as was the other professors that were sitting in there places by Maxime, all students grew quiet as they listened to what there headmistress was about to say.

"'Ello students i hope your first night was enjoyable now i know a few of you are wondering why our beautiful dining room iz so plain, no? well the reason is, is because it is time for the 20th annual cup racing, which was created by a student named Kushina Uzumaki and this little competition has worked very well in passed years." Naruto rose an eye-brow, was this why his mother was so famous here? "Now studentswe will be doing a point system, a system they do at Hogworts, normaly we do not do this but we feel the need to,now each time you all do something like answering a question correct you will earn points for your house and by ze end of ze year the house with the most points will be holding the cup and will be exepmted form all fianl exams, except, O.W.L.S takes by 6th years and N.E.W.T.S taken by 7th." as Madame Maxime ended chatter filled the dining room. "And students the house that has the most points currently oour lovely dining hall with become themed with your house."

As breakfast came to a close Fleur led Naruto to there first class which was cooking. As the two entered Gateau Tarte, there proffesor smiled at them as, Naruto and Fleur tried to decide were they would sit, the room was rectangular and had a nice baby-blue color sceam all around them was shelves filled with spices and cooking tools, there was about fifteen tables all sat at least two people meaning there would be a max of thirty people. Naruto and Fleur sat down at a table in the very front, as time went by more and more poeple went into the class room, when everyone was there an acounted for the first leason of the first day began.

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but as i said a friend died, i promise my next chapter will be longer than my second and first put to gether so i hope yall enjoyed this little humorous chapter remember to review because without ya'll telling me what you all want its easy for me not to know what to wright.


End file.
